Shards of Glass
by neoneon
Summary: 416!SPOILERS Two-shot: They meet again in the midst of battle. Both broken in a different way. He, a ruthless young man, ready to kill anyone in his way and she, a young woman who does not want to be her first love's enemy.SasuSaku
1. Part One

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi, not mine.

--

**Shards of Glass.**

Part One

--

It's a dance.  
A dance that I didn't want to dance with him.  
Though it is an ancestral dance we are both used to...  
He's enraged and ruthless and I am in his way, because I vowed to protect what is dear to me.  
It's my duty, and it breaks my heart, little by little.  
I never really wanted to fight him, I am not as determined as Naruto.  
I admire Naruto for that, I can't fight him with as much will-power as the blonde goof.  
I was always weak like that.

I don't whimper when the blade pierces through my skin, I can feel the pain rushing through my body and rendering me useless, I can barely raise a hand but it is too numb to even reach as high as my breast.  
I smile wryly to myself and take comfort in the fact that I have at least managed to punch his pretty face... Once.

I had expected him to smirk or even laugh maniacally, but his lips are set in a straight line.  
I don't even dare to look into his eyes, I don't want to see the indifference I'm sure is there in the form of one of his deadpan glares.  
I'm not even sure anymore if he remembers my name.

I can't help it, the tears start streaming down my face and I stifle a gasp because he doesn't even seem to want to end my sufferings and just pull that damned sword out of my body.  
He keeps it there, I expect him to twist it around but he doesn't.  
My vision blurs and I try to fix my gaze on his collarbone.  
He's so thin, almost gaunt in a way. But still, power seems to just ooze out of his every pore.

The only thing I can feel by now is the tickling sensation of my tears trailing down my face and I blink the annoying crystalline droplets away, in vain.  
I close my eyes and I hear the noises of battling people.

Hoarse cries. Guttural groans. Explosions. Calls. Yells. Roars.

War.

I bite my lip, I still haven't looked him in the eye, although it is obvious he isn't about to move away until he will be able to tell me how annoying I am one last time.  
I smile and look up at him.  
I am surprised, his Sharingan-less stare is neither blank nor indifferent, there is something in them I can't quite pick out.  
Perhaps it is regret I see in his softening gaze, in those eyes that have seen too many horrors.

"S-somehow," I say, my throat is dry and can barely move my trembling lips accordingly "... I always knew you would be the one to..." I cough, blood is starting to make its way into my lungs and I am trying my best to keep the coppery liquid down my throat.

He doesn't respond, I take it as my cue to continue "Deep down, I knew you hated me to the point of wanting to kill me." I close my eyes for an instant and take a deep breath that is somehow calming me down "You always hated me..." I sigh "And if you don't kill me because you hate me, it is probably to hurt Naruto." I fix his gaze with mine sternly and swallow down more of the red liquid.

"It's not because of the dobe." he says calmly, my eyes are watering again at the sound of his voice that is so familiar yet foreign.

"Y-you know..." I continue softly, trying to raise my hand again, he glances at it warily, completely aware of the sheer force I am able to put into my fists, but I am out of chakra and he knows it so he does not move.

He barely flinches when I cup his now defined and angular jaw with my hand "I... I still love you." I whisper, I cannot raise my voice anymore and I know I have to make it quick before I die. "Even now ... even now I am not able to hate you," I laugh at that and my body spasms with the pain it causes "Pathetic, right?" I say sarcastically, his face remains stone-still but for a split-second I thought I had seen a ghost of a smile gracing his fine lips.

I am crying again and I don't realize it until his face is against mine, his lips are on mine and he kisses me all the while I am pinned to this wall, pierced through the abdomen by his own sword.

It's my first kiss.

Our first kiss.

And it tastes like blood.

The kiss ends as suddenly as it began and I can't hold the blood back in my throat anymore, it just pours out of my mouth, and there is too much of it, I can't breathe and the excess of blood is finding its way through my nostrils.

I must make a pretty twisted picture right now, I think wryly, the blood seeping everywhere as if I was a bloody fountain with pink hair, and I want to laugh but I am incapable to even accomplish that simple feat.

I drop to my knees when his sword is finally taken out of me.  
I fall to the side and whimper, only his feet are visible to me and he stands over me, of course I deserve to die at his feet, like the fucking groveler I always was to him.  
I am incapable of moving now but it doesn't even hurt anymore.  
I wait for it to just come and end me because the sight I see beyond his feet in the horizon is sepulchral, morbidly beautiful.

The fire, the dust, the rubble, the bloodied bodies, the ashes, the smoke.

And the sun, the sun is larger than I have ever seen before, melting into those cheerful and bright colours before it can make place for the deep shades that come with dusk.  
The picture reminds me of so many things at once.

I smile and close my eyes, my ears are beginning to pound with the last heartbeats that throb through my dying body but I am surprised to hear his voice again before I leave...

"I never hated you..."

--

**A/N:** This was just to distract myself and because I was a little upset about the latest chapter and I had this in my mind the whole day so...

And sorry to disappoint some of you but I wont re-upload my old fics, and I won't write multi-chapters anymore, it's too much of a hassle for me.

This is a Two-shot by the way, the second part is in Sasuke's POV but I don't know when I will write it.

Also tell me if I should change the rating (because of the violence and blood I mean)

Thanks for reading feel free to review.


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi, not mine.

--

**Shards of Glass.**

Part two

--

You're enchanting.  
I am revolted. Angered. Furious.  
Amazed. Surprised. Intoxicated.  
You have changed, you've become strong.  
Dangerous even.

I blink once and your fist collides with my cheek.  
The blow stings, I can taste the blood in my mouth, it was bone-shattering.  
I realize, it is time to take you seriously.

It is ironic, really, we are opponents now, although I have vowed to protect you all my life.  
The concrete beneath us cracks open when you miss to punch me again with those deadly fists of yours.  
And when the treacherous sword that I am wielding pierces through you...  
I can barely keep myself calm.  
You whimper and cry and I am hopelessly wishing you hadn't been in my way.  
I wouldn't have done this if you weren't in my way.  
It suddenly hits me, I am your murderer and you didn't deserve such a tragic ending.  
But I hold the weapon there, because I want to hear you utter those words to me again.

I hear you utter the idiot's name and it angers me.  
You should only utter mine.  
Our eyes are locked and I almost feel like I'm drowning.  
You've always done that to me.  
With your gentle touch, your soft murmured words, your cheery laughs.  
I missed them.  
But now your voice is only a mere reflection of what it once was.  
And you say those precious words.  
You wouldn't even believe me if I told you how my stony heart suddenly begins to flutter.  
But you are crying and it's my fault and my insides writhe remorsefully.  
I am the cause of those tears.

I set my lips onto yours, gently.  
They aren't soft, they are chapped and dry.  
I can taste your salty tears and our blood mingles.

I pull back because I am repulsed of myself.  
I have no right to do this, yet there is an invisible thread that draws me to you.  
There's always something that pulls me towards you.  
Perhaps it is your warmth, the warmth that is now slowly but irreversibly pouring out of your body.  
I can't do anything but stare, because this is your ending and your eyes are set on a place faraway.  
You revel in it, it seems.  
I pull my sword out of your battered body, I wish I had been more gentle because your whimpers send cold, unpleasant shivers through my body.

"I never hated you..." I mutter roughly, I want to repeat those words over and over again but there is a knot in my throat that won't let me.

I didn't even see the blow when it hit me, so dazedly was I staring at you.

"Teme! How could you! How dare you!" I hear him say, my blood-brother.

I fall to my knees and gasp because apparently there's a kunai lodged in my throat.

"Na...ru...to" I barely manage to say

He's raging, sidestepping me to hold the girl we both love in his arms, desperately trying to shake the life back into her dead body.  
But she's dead, I want to yell, I want to shout the harsh reality at him so that he would come to his senses.

"I...di...ot..." I mutter through gritted teeth, his furious azure gaze falls on me and my breath hitches at the sight, or maybe it is only because I am dying.

"I can forgive you for attacking the Village," he roars "I can forgive you for trying to kill me," he breathes harshly, crying like a helpless child "I can forgive you for killing the elders,"

I know there must be a lot of noise from the battle around us but I can only hear his voice and see both their faces.

"But," he gasps as his fingers slip on your skin, wet and slippery from the blood that is still pouring out of your body "I will _never_ forgive you for... for killing Sakura-chan." he cries out loudly.  
I almost cry too, but I can't, I've cried too many tears already.

It's over soon, I can feel it, I deserve it, probably.

I killed you, I broke a vow.  
You always were innocent in my eyes.  
I only see you, lying lifelessly by my side.  
I wish I had told you, I wish I could've told you that deep inside...

Deep inside, I didn't think you were annoying.  
Deep inside, I recognized my old self in you, the happy person I once was.  
Deep inside, I envied you for what you were, what you had.

Just as I envied Naruto.

I think somewhere deep down...  
Beneath the icy feelings of hatred that have engulfed my entire being...  
I loved you.  
And I probably still do.

I can't get my eyes off of you.  
I am certainly aware that we aren't going to the same place.  
You're an angel,  
I am Sin incarnated.

Your skin is bloodless and I wish I had the force to wipe away the dark-red stains that mark your face.  
Your eyes that once were as green as a leaf are dull and lifeless.  
Your hair, splayed around your face in a lackluster puddle of pale pink strands isn't flowing with the wind anymore.  
But you're beautiful, smiling at the distant horizon and I wish I could see it too.

But no...

Seeing you is way better.

END

--

**A/N:**

Oops, did I make you wait just to make you cry all over again?

Sorry this one wasn't as good as the first part but uh... _Sasuke_, alright?

I like writing drama. But it affects me so I need a pause now.


End file.
